goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
I.R.O.N.Y. Odysseus
I.R.O.N.Y. 007 (short for Indistinct Retaliation On New York) is a 2014 upcoming first-person shooter science fiction thriller direct-to-youtube film loosely inspired by James Bond films, Produced by Eon Productions and developed by Steven C. Matheron, Jr. a.k.a. JamesBond0074EVER, GoAnimate, Konami, MGM and Sony Pictures/Columbia Pictures. It's also became a film in the James Bond 007 Series, but I, Robot, Metal Gear, James Bond films/fan films, Go!Animate The Movie and other uses which was used by anyone. however it was separated as chapters following in their respective order. This film will be released on Youtube in Fall 2014 expectedly, with Brian/Dave reprising the role of James Bond, a protagonist (or simply Bond/007). The film introduces the characters of an antagonist, Gen. McFarland (Paul/SSFIV Seth voice clips/Dave/Scary Voice/Mic Voice), A genetically engineered warlord and a robot creator who brought his own ambitions was that he attempts to ruin the world by sending robots to exterminate human race and destroy cities, homes, apartments, schools, restaurants, props, etc., He teams up with Cpl. Burke (Mic Voice). The filming of I.R.O.N.Y. 007 started in February 2014, As of June 2014, the opening sequence was revamped and updated. The film's budget was estimated in $175-$180 million. Cast Brian/Dave as Royal Navy Commander James Bond 007 Paul as MI6 Agent Joseph V. Powers: One of Bond's partner Paul/Dave/Scary Voice/Mic Voice as Gen. McFarland/GUN (General of Ultimate Nightmares) (Also known as The General): A warlord who aims to ruin the world by sending robot forces to kill human race, he serves as the main antagonist in the first film. Mic Voice as MI6 Lieutenant Christian J. Larfield: Another of Bond's partners Mic Voice as MI6 Lt. Commissioner Henry "Hank" Gilligan: Third of Bond's partners Mic Voice as Cpl. Cillian "Ian" Burke: A sword-wielding assassinator and The General's sidekick Emma and Amy as Lance and RoboLance (respectively): The original and Robocop-type form Brian as Miles Eric as Matthew Eric as Leonardo "Leo" Larfield Ivy as Savanna Larfield/Cupid Ivy as Shockwave "Shock" Dallas/Mic Voice as Capt. Turnbull Ivy as Kat Diesel/Tom Hanks as Dr. Raphael Gonzales Shy Girl as Emmanuela "Emmy" Gonzales Shy Girl as Ana Volleyball as Wilson (From Cast Away) Lawrence as Elite Agt. Roycephus "Roy" Shephard-Larfield (uncredited) Lawrence as G-Man (From Erika Adventures: Makron's Revenge) David as Tactical Adv. Claude Solando David as Coulden Pettit David as 1st Lt. Declan McPherson Diesel as Donald Hintsala Duncan as Eustace Hintsala Kimberly as Gage Hintsala Kimberly as Shane Larfield Dallas as Pepsi Man Dallas as Cola Boy Princess as Heather Steven as Jupiter Professor as Sanjay Larfield Millie as Amanda Larfield Professor as Prof. Arthur Montgomery Mic Voice as Robotic Servants Scary Voice as Robots Additional Characters Howie (The Blue merman, the titular character) Kitty (The gold-colored mermaid) Mitzi (The Light Cobalt mermaid) Geoff (The orange merman) Selma (The Pink mermaid) The Ocean King (The Elderly merman) Additionally, 14-year-old John Daniels and his 17-year-old brother Chaz "Frosty" Daniels appears as silent silhouettes, Lucius "Blade" Swardson, Marcus "Blizzard" Daniels and Star Fox team will have silent cameos. Commander Silas Henningsgaard will have a silent cameo appearing as a poster. Xander Witwicky/The Marble (Voiced by Diesel) appears on TV (Which was Emmy's favorite TV Show, "The Adventures of Merboy: Revenge of The Marble".) Plot This film takes place on New York, New York, Date: 10/14/14. Gen. McFarland (Paul) (The General, for simple) and his partner Cpl. Cillian "Ian" Burke (Mic Voice) have their ambitions to ruin the world, by destroying and killing human races, apartments, houses, buildings, etc. James Bond 007 (or simply Bond) (Brian/Dave) is ready to go on the flight to New York. He was summoned by people who introduce themselves Commissioner Henry "Hank" Gilligan, simply known as Gilligan (Mic Voice), Lt. Christian J. Larfield (Mic Voice), an adulthood in his late 20's of Savanna (Ivy) who was kidnapped by the robots along with Leo, Larfield's uncle (Eric) Capt. Rudolph T.M. Turnbull (Dallas) Heather (Princess) Pepsi Man (Dallas) Dr. Raphael Gonzales (Diesel) and his toddler-aged daughter Emmanuela (Emmy, for short) Prof. Montgomery (Professor/Conrad) Cdr. Durant (French-fry) and 1st Sgt. Herman Pilcher (Dave). Lance (Emma) and Miles (Brian) were both captured by Pilcher, which it was sent to the camp called M.A.G.N.A., A camp teacher (Kidaroo) forces the campers to jog. The camp teacher was defeated by the prisoners throwing food, Matthew (Eric) and his Transformer-type robot Jupiter (Steven) tells Pilcher that he wasn't allowed to arrest Lance and Miles (although they're not robots). The Members of MI6 arrives at The General's HQ, as they saw armies of robots. 1st Sgt. Pilcher dies within several seconds and his last words by a heart attack. Pepsi Man was killed by The General while using the medusa gun able to turn everything in its matter into solid stone (just like Xander Witwicky, a.k.a. The Marble) Coulden Pettit (David (voice) runs away from The General and 3 MI6 Members Escaped as well. Larfield rescues William and Alice Astor, Cola Boy: Pepsi Man's baby brother, Lance and Miles from The General, Gilligan tells everyone about his speech when the police had to protect people, police members and MI6 members can detect anything dangerous. Savanna was rescued by Bond, Powers and Larfield along with her uncle Leo. Black Yoshi was killed, 3 of the 5 prisoners on the bridge we're fatally injured by the robots, People had to evacuate before the building explodes. Pepsi Man was replaced as Maj. Lester Sparks, Matthew including 2 officers were all killed, causing it to go on the final series of explosion with debris. Lance is mortally exploded by a grenade and his friend miles was stabbed by Burke, Spark (Steven) throws Burke into the sewer line. Larfield calls Lance, but suddenly, Lance became RoboLance (Amy). Jupiter was destroyed by the robots and robots shoots Elite Agt. Roycephus "Roy" Shepard-Larfield (Lawrence) as a betrayal, A victim (Tween-girl) says her words before she was put to death. 1st Lt. Declan McPherson (David) communicates with Bond, but he was teleported to the different place, He was killed along with 2 officers, 2 prisoners 1 girl and 1 unidentified woman. Savanna was captured by Burke, Emmy and her teddy bear were both captured by the same person who captured Savanna. Savanna was rescued again by Bond, Powers and Larfield, especially Gilligan, Emmy and her teddy bear comes back to her dad. Powerful weapons killed robots as a decision, leaving The General angry for losing his earth destruction. The General quits sending robots to kill human race, he meets Shockwave or Shock, for short (Ivy), telling that she's no longer The General's enemy, flashbacks indicated that Shock was immediately shut down by R.O.B., Larfield's young aged cousin Shane (Kimberly) was able to fight Shock. Raphael makes Emmy watch her favorite TV Show, The Adventures Of Merboy: Revenge Of The Marble Category:2014 films